Titans Youth
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: erm...this is about the teen titans children, now that they've grown up or whatever. will have different stories that continue off eachother for the awesomness...read and review please...rated T for now
1. Introduction

**Titans Youth**

**6:28 am, titans tower**

Raven walked down the halls, stopping to knock on each door and call each child as she went. "Bravefire" she called softly knocking on Robin's old door. "are you awake?"

She didn't have to wait long for a reply. "yes aunt Raven. I will be out in a few minutes." She sighed as she made her way to the door still marked 'Beast-Boy'. why couldn't HER children be that polite. "Megan?…Megan!…MEGAN!" she sighed again. There was no point. Megan 'Changeling' Logan never replied in the morning, awake or otherwise. She opened the door and looked up at her green-skinned daughter, who was still in her powerpuff girl pyjamas but had her headphones in with the music turned up loud enough for Raven to hear. "MEGAN!" She reached up and yanked her eldest child's music player from her. "What mum?"

"Megan, it's time to get up, get dressed and get down to breakfast. You said you wanted to join Titans Youth, so YOU have to make the effort. Training starts in less than two hours, so get ready!." and with that she left her daughter to it and continued down the hall, slamming the door as she left. Sometimes that girl just got her so… "Rorek, are you awake?"

"Yeah…hang on…don't come in, I'm getting changed…" she rolled her eyes as she walked away, hearing a crash as her son fell over, as he did every morning. "Bonnie? Are you awake? Come on it's time for breakfast. I'm not making anything later for you just because you wont go to titans youth, so it's up now or get nothing." her youngest daughter pushed past her, still half asleep and clearly not looking where she was going seeing as she crashed into the walls twice. "come on B" said Raven, swooping her up in her arms. By the time she got to the kitchen Bonnie had fallen asleep again. Changeling was staring gloomily at two soggy pieces of toast before her, while her brother talked to Bravefire Grayson through a mouthful from his overflowing bowl of cereal. Another sigh escaped Raven Logan's lips as she set her youngest child into a highchair between her and her husband, who also appeared to have gone back to sleep.

**6:45am, the West household:**

Wally West placed his young daughter on the kitchen counter and told her not to move. He started rifling through various cupboards. It was frustrating having two children with jinx powers. Mix that with super speed and you have a recipe for disaster. Well, to him, that was an accurate description for Damion and Hagar West. "you see why you don't push your little sister down the stairs now?" Damion shrank down in his seat, trying to look at his father and avoid his face at the same time. "I said I was sorry dad, god!"

"sorry doesn't cut it, Day" replied his father, carefully fixing a plaster to the little girl's forehead.

"HURRY UP, ALL OF YOU, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" none of this family liked to be the one caught short when it came to their mothers wrath. The three speedsters ran out of the house at their top speeds.

**6:50am, The Williams household:**

"UNCLE THUNDER!" Joseline Williams pushed past her siblings and her dad, launching herself at her father's brother. Both grown men chuckled as Thunder stroked his young niece's hair. "I see your family is well brother."

"Indeed. And how is yours?"

"we're all fine."

Two small faces peaked out from behind the blue elemental. These were his daughters, Thomasine and Gemini. Identical twins. They both peaked out and smiled, and Joseline screamed and ran behind he father, latching her arms round his waist. Tavis 'Lightning' Williams sighed as the rest of his children went back to hiding behind the sofa.

**7:00am, 785 Dunhurst valley street, Jump City:**

"I don' even know why you wanna join this thing" moaned William as his son bundled into the car excitedly. "I don' even think ya'll be welcome in Titans Youth with me as yer dad…" he broke of as he slammed the car door. "But if ya'll will insist, I'll drop ya off and pick ya up at around 12."

**7:23 am, titans youth training grounds:**

Some of the families were already there. Desmond was teleporting between various kids, seeing what he could pick up about their powers. He knew that Geneva could turn into crystal and her sister could simply turn her hands to crystal. In addition to the hand crystallisation, Nicole could shoot crystal bolts from her palms AND take over the body of anyone she chose via eye contact. Nightfire and Moonfire were half-aliens who had nothing more than the powers of their people, but kept asking their dad if they could use his old helmet. Ekaterina Harper had bee wings and could shrink to the size of a bumble bee, but she also had archer skills and a bow and arrows that shrank with her. Lilly Hillier and Melody Hyde had varying degrees of geokinesis, the only difference being that Lilly's eyes glowed yellow when she used her power. He still had no idea what Dulcibella Crocket could do. The various parents waited round for the former boy wonder to arrive. A lot of them were regretting setting off so early. It was an unusually cold morning in December and the titans youth were assembling for their first training session.

**8:03 am, titans youth training ground**

"Y'know what? It REALLY doesn't matter, even IF she's Kittens kid, she's the daughter of a hero, not a titan, I know, but a hero nonetheless. She can join the titans youth, she's welcome and so is everyone here, from Brave to erm…" this was Robin's response when Cyborg brought up the issue of Melody being Kitten's daughter. Right now Robin was pointing at Desmond trying to recall his name, before giving up and muttering Melody. "whatever, everyone who wants to be titans youth is more than welcome!"

"Even Numerous' kid?"

Richard was talking happily to Damion West when Robin tapped him on the shoulder and asked for a word.

"Richard, you're Billy Numerous' son, aren't you?"

"er…well…me dad's name is William…and he's a duplicator…so…yeah…I guess so…"

"none of your parents are even heroes, let alone titans, I don't really know what made you think you'd be able to be a titans youth member, but…"

"maybe 'cos my mum an' dad helped rescue these kids when we were kidnapped by some really old rival of yours…all of 'em except them yellow 'uns…asides, I already got me a friend, and my dad left and wont be back to pick me up 'til twelve." with that he turned and walked back to the pink haired speedster.

"in which case we can just go home!"

"NO! I WANT TO BE A MEMBER OF TITANS YOUTH!"

"then go out there and BE a member of titans youth!"

"NOOO!" Kelda Williams threw her arms round her father's neck and started crying, as her uncle stepped forwards.

"Brother, let me try" he said, reaching out to his little niece, who shrieked and hid on the other side of her dad. "NO, YOU SPAWNED SATAN!"

"What?" cried Lightning, straightening up as his daughter wept into his backside.

"I really don't think they get along with their cousins"

On the other side of the training grounds, as Lightning started to talk to Kelda, his other daughter Joseline slammed into Richard's side and hid behind him, her arms latching round his stomach. She was followed by Thomasine, who stood in fighting stance in front of him for a few minutes before straightening out.

**Titans youth will continue…erm…later!**


	2. Training

**Titans Youth part 2, training sessions. Realised a problem with calling Kole's daughter Nicole. Changing Nicole's name to Ninette. Starting to look more into various things about various youths. Insight into Desmond's muteness.**

Rorek stood alone in the middle of the training grounds as the various titans and youths waited for the first session to begin. He stared at his hands, his face a picture of pure terror. He was hoping it had been an illusion, a trick of the light. What he had just seen terrified him beyond death. Two s's. exactly the same, though a little disorientated, something his mother had shown him before. She had called it the mark of Scath. Quite determinedly and forcefully had she said to tell her if he ever saw this mark ANYWHERE, if he ever saw it to go straight to her and say. But he was panicking. He wasn't going to tell her that this strange mark had just etched itself into his palms then disappeared. Rorek Gomez Logan simply continued to stare at his palms in terror and confusion, not noticing Bravefire approaching.

On the far right side Ritchie was confronting Thomasine. He swiftly ended the small argument by pointing over to Thunder and threatening to tell if she continued to terrorize Joseline. Tom stood there for a few moments looking beaten before leaning forward and hissing menacingly "you win this round, human tazer!" and stalking off. Ritchie stared after her before muttering "what a creep…did she call ya a human ta…what a bitch…ya'll should zap her ass off" he was surprised to hear the four year old giggle.

"cousin Rorek? You are…ok? You seem…put out…" Rorek jumped, whirling round to face Bravefire.

"I-I'm fine B. thanks for caring though." he sighed and stared at his hands for a few more minutes. Then he leaped forward to the stand on which Dick Grayson stood with his wife and Raven Logan. "Uncle Dick? When are we going to start training?"

"In a minute Rorek, we just have to decide what to do about that boy." he pointed to Richard 'Numerous'.

Over where Ritchie stood he was talking to Jo on how well she got on with her siblings.

"Personally I can't stand none of my siblings. They're simply hell. They torture me. I got four siblings, three sisters, one brother. What you got?"

"I have two sisters and a brother. We get on fine though. I only have problems with my cousin."

"how come y'all don't fight with your siblings then?"

"I don't know. Daddy says we have a special connection because we were quadruplings…or something like that…"

"sweet, and y'all mean quadruplets…yeah, Edward and Anne are both older than me, so they think they have some kinda command over me. Clara and Dinah are younger than me, but both my parents like them best 'cos they never talk back or say they wanna be heroes."

Damion West was talking to Desmond. Well…Dai wouldn't exactly call it a conversation. He was the only one talking. Desmond was replying via use of a notepad and sparkly red gel pen.

"and…why don't you talk then?"

_Mute_

"oh…physically, mentally or by choice?"

_I was born with problems with my vocal chords._

"oh…shame…what can you do?…you know, power wise?"

_Teleport_

"cool. I can travel at super speed and hex. So…Desmond…was it? Yeah, I think you're called Desmond…err…can I call you Des for short?" Desmond nodded. "cool"

"OK! EX-EXCUSE ME PLEASE! CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE! CAN EVERYONE PLEASE QUIET DOWN AND COME OVER? CAN YOU PLEASE…LOOK I WANT TO START TRAINING! TH-sorry, thank you." the former titans and their children gathered round the podium on which Nightwing stood. "ok, we're going to start training. As you should see over there, there is a maze. The maze is also an obstacle course. To get to the middle, you must learn to use teamwork and strategy. One more thing, no cheating, no flying, and NO teleporting! THAT means you Desmond! Do you understand?" Desmond nodded to show he understood. Dick didn't see the gesture, nor did he remember the muteness. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he nodded again, this time dragging a finger across his throat to signify the vocal chord incident. This time the gestures were both caught. Not just by the former boy wonder, but by Des's father as well. They both remembered the incident far too well.

By three months pregnant Rhiannon 'Nightmare' Knight was fighting villains to the best of her ability. She fought whoever she could whenever she could. Unfortunately the pregnancy was numbing her powers. Half the time the job would have to be taken care of by her husband or former team mates. Today was nothing special. The only problem being that the only thing her telekinesis, with which she protected herself as well as working on the offensive, could not effect or deflect was elements. Any element or living tissue. It just so happened that on that day she _happened _to be fighting a group of elementals who knew that particular chink in her armour. That particular day she found herself against Ice, Fire, Tallulah-Genesia(water elemental)and Weylin, who happened to not be an elemental, rather a werewolf. No matter how hard she fought this team, she had no chance. The elementals could still fire at her due to wearing nothing on their arms. She couldn't hold back Weylin at all. When in wolf version there was nothing BUT living tissue. It was he who struck the inevitable blow. So violent a blow that it broke it so forcefully. She hit the ground and took one look to the limb from which such a terrible pain emanated that she could hardly keep from yelling out and crying. In fact, she was unable to stop herself from doing either. Her left leg was so twisted and broken, so violently thrashed, with the bone jutting out alarmingly. The thought that a lot of other girls might of fainted at the sight made her chuckle and she realised how light-headed she felt. And Wykkyd came out in front of her and beat them all down. The next thing she new he had teleported her to titans tower medical bay. And then disappeared again. When he returned he returned through the doors, with Raven in tow. She took one look at the leg.

"That's bad. My magic can't heal that, not properly. To heal her, err…I mean you, I'd have to…push the bone back in. I have to push the bone back in, otherwise it wont heal and…your pregnant, right?" Nightmare nodded. "well, if this doesn't heal, it'll either kill you or the baby, so it's the only way." Nightmare nodded again, more solemnly this time. She cocked her eyebrow as Raven reached over. She seemed to read her mind. "you can't have painkillers. That'd also damage the baby." Nightmare sighed.

"Go on then." she said, sounding as though she was about to cry again. She closed her eyes as though bracing herself. "Do it" Raven started to push down on the bone and Nightmare shrieked.

He waited outside, wincing and shivering every time he heard her screams. Then it was over, and all he could hear were her sobs, and he still wouldn't go in. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He didn't want to go in and see her crying and in pain. But Raven beckoned him in, stating that there was a problem with the baby. The fear that had grasped them both still made him shiver horribly.

"one of the underdeveloped organs has ruptured, the baby will live, but there may be complications, depending on what the organ is."

The memory of Desmond's development of muteness. Wykkyd was thankfully brought out of the memories there when his wife nudged him and pointed. The children were rushing into the maze, most of them overly-eager and bound to cause failure.

Over by Desmond himself, the mute boy took a few tentative steps forwards, lightly pushing the two four-year-olds by the backs of their heads. Herschel and Joseline were his 'blasters', and him their protector. He took his hand away from the girl, grasping the edge of his razor cape instead. With a sharp swish a hole lay in the hedges, just large enough for the three of them to walk through. He smiled, leading the two young elementals. Mr. Grayson may have said no teleporting, but he hadn't said anything about cutting. Desmond had found this loophole shortly after finding his two 'blasters' wandering around, confused, which was shortly after entering. He kept them at his sides, asking them to blast any weapons or dummies they saw. He would make a clear way to the middle, ready to manoeuvre should they get into any potential danger. They were protecting each other, and they were doing quite well…until Joseline was blasted near to the other side of the maze.

"Is she dead?" everyone was gathered in the common room. Joseline was stretched out, unconscious, upon the sofa. Herschel was standing at the arm of the sofa, nearest his sister's feet. Damion zipped up next to him.

"Of course she isn't! she's just a little…put out…" he grasped the small child's hand…and zoomed off to the other side of the room screaming. "HIS HAND'S DEAD! HIS HAND'S A CORPSE! WHAT THE HELL, THAT'S…EURGH!"

"DAMION!"

"NO, BUT SERIOUSLY! HIS HAND'S DEAD! ALL COLD AND YUCKY AND DEAD! HE'S FRIKKIN' DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOUCHED HIM!"

"DAMION!"

"what?"

By this point the terrified Herschel had run off and latched onto his dad. Yes, it was true his skin was grey and pretty much dead. It was a…handicap…that never stopped Katharine Williams, his mother. Everyone had some aspect of each parent.

Outside stood Thomasine and Gemini. They were playing with training equipment as they spoke.

"It wasn't my fault! I was aiming for one of the dummies, but she got in the way! You saw it all with your own eyes, right Gemmy?"

"well…yeah…but…but you could've…umm…apologised, couldn't you?"

"who's side are you even on?"

"yours, of course!"

"well act like you are then!" Thomasine picked up some kind of sharp spiralled skewer and decided to test it's capabilities. She shrieked when what she'd thought was another dummy started bleeding on her and her twin. The man whom she'd stabbed in the side simply pressed his hand to the wound, stared at the girls and carried on towards the tower. He looked…familiar.


End file.
